


Not A Virgin

by snazzelle



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Confusion, Daryl is quite a slutty bottom in this one, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Rick, bottom!daryl, but it is after all, kinkmeme prompt lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the twd-kinkmeme :<br/>Daryl's not a virgin, Rick only thinks he is because they never get further than heavy petting before Daryl cuts it off.</p><p>Turns out Daryl's actually an on-all-fours, ass-high slut of the highest proportions, he's just all Daryl about it and doesn't quite know how to communicate that he's the bottomiest bottom ever to bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I started months ago and have finally finished.
> 
> For those reading this who are also reading The Arrangement, sorry for the loooooong wait ^^; My muses like to run around too much.
> 
> also unbeta'd cuz i'm excited and wanted to post right away LOL

 Rick was pacing the grounds, boots crunching into the dead leaves while he wandered. New grounds meant a firmer watch, and Rick decided he'd take the first before calling Glenn and Carl outside. He knew he probably should of called another one out with him, it would definitely help him keep his mind off his partner, who he knew was waiting for him in the upstairs bedrooom.

 

Daryl couldn't be... could he? Rick almost couldn't believe it, but pushing 35 _and_ a virgin? Rick was starting to think it was plausible more and more. Thing was, a man like Daryl? Who _wouldn't_ want to be the first to see a man like that debauched and desperate in bed, perfect little mouth opened in a little 'o' as he finally orgasms with someone else. Rick wasn't one to let his mind wander to the dirtier visions of his partners, but it was tougher with Daryl. Daryl, who is possibly a virgin and no man has seen Daryl's mouth with that stupidly gorgeous beauty mark decorating the side of it wrapped around a cock.

 

 _Christ_ , he said he wouldn't think about it.

 

He marched his way back to the house, aiming to push his thoughts to the farthest part of his head as he returned to Daryl. When he got inside, Glenn was already waiting for him, rifle in hand and a short salute directed his way before taking his post. Carl was just running down the stairs, catching up to the Asian, and Rick patted the teenager's back as he zoomed passed. Maggie laid asleep on the couch, bundled up in a thin blanket. Rick draped his jacket over her as well- wouldn't need it anyway.  
  
He reached the room he and Daryl took for themselves. Stepping inside, he wasn't surprised to see the redneck sitting up and awake, reading an old book he must of taken from the bookcase at the far wall. The ex-officer felt a slow build of heat in his abdomen as he slowly traced his eyes over the long form up into the curious eyes and quirked brow of the Dixon. Rick smiled and took a seat next to him by his feet, hand curling around a denim covered knee.

 

“You didn't have to wait up.”

 

“Didn' seem right ta fall 'sleep without ya.” Daryl murmured back and set the book down. Rick could see that the other's hair was still damp, laying flat against his skull from having pushed it back. Since they've been there, the group had taken advantage of the running water, a luxury they all became very excited to take part of. Daryl snorted lightly at being examined so closely and dragged Rick over by his arm. “Now, come here.”

 

This is where Rick would forget how he had thought earlier, because there is _no way_ a virgin can kiss like that. Daryl sat up to meet Rick halfway, kneeding at his lips with gentle sucks and teeth. Rick moaned into his mouth when he felt the curious flick of a tongue across the seem of his lips and he parted them just to feel it slide against his own. He could feel Daryl smile against him between the kisses, and Rick was aroused by the other man's satisfaction, the sound of their mouths moving wetly together, and the weight of a heavy body sliding over to straddle his lap.

 

And really, how could Daryl be a shy virgin if he was mouthing down his chin and groaning quietly as his tongue glided over the prickly stubble. No way has he never done this before as all the while, Daryl was thumbing open every button on his shirt with one hand while the other slipped inside over his shoulder and palmed at his back. Daryl _had_ to of done this before if he was so ready to lay Rick down on his back and grind just so against his hardening cock. Rick grabbed those narrow hips and rolled his own back just to hear the uncharacteristic whimper, humming in approval himself as he felt the hot puffs of air against his collarbone.

 

Daryl pulled back to help pull Rick's shirt off of his body. His fingers petted over the fuzz on his stomach, making Rick arch his hips as that rough hand journeyed lower. “Yer filthy.” Daryl huffed amusedly and licked a long stripe along his clavicle, tasting the saltiness of sweat and dirt from a day out in the sun.

 

“Maybe I should shower.” Rick said with a grin, though he had done that that morning and they really didn't know how much water they had left. Daryl released a disapproving grunt.

 

“Shower later.” Daryl insisted and shoved Rick back down on his back.

 

He got in a few more minutes of that, of Daryl rubbing himself against his cock, more of those breathy moans and mewls that creeped between those kiss-swollen lips, more of Daryl tasting his skin and sinking his teeth into places that got a reaction out of Rick. Daryl dragged Rick's hand from his waist to his lower back, and Rick took the initiative to slide his hand into the waist band of the archer's jeans, cupping a round cheek and giving it a squeeze. He got a muffled moan for that and when the movement of Daryl's hips become a bit rougher, Rick let the younger man slide between his splayed legs. Apparently that wasn't the right move.

 

Daryl made this odd noise in the back of his throat and he sort of looked like he wanted to pull away. Rick's arms fell to his side, his eyes flying open in question, but again, not the right move.

 

“Th'hell ya think yer doin'?”

 

“Um. Making room?”

 

There's a twitch that took to Daryl's right eyebrow before the younger man let out a snort and flattened his body against his own again. He felt a nuzzle beneath his jaw, right around his ear, Daryl's scratchy chin on his skin making him shiver at the odd sensation. Rick startled when Daryl moved his way down, fitting his wide shoulders in the space Rick had so graciously provided for him a minute ago. Daryl made quick work of undoing the front of Rick's jeans, and Rick swore he was getting dizzy from the sudden assault from his presumably inexperienced partner.

 

“Don't know how many times before ya get it right. Fuck's sake... how'd ya become a cop, can't even take a fuckin' hint!”

 

Rick knew he should have been offended at that, but he sort of was not, not with the way Daryl was nosing at his groin and breathing him in like he's been waiting for it his whole damn life. He heard muttering placed in there around Daryl laying kisses over his briefs, things like 'idiot cop' and 'been playin' nice and sweet fer ya', and 'inconsiderate fucktard... been needin' it up the _a_ _ss_ and this fucker-' That last bit made Rick choke on his spit and wiggle in Daryl's grasp. It didn't help that Daryl was already in the process of getting to his dick, which had gone from 90 degrees to 180 in the thirty seconds it took Daryl to complain.

 

Daryl gave him the equivalent of a whine with a growl, “What now?”

 

“Daryl- Christ- What?-” At the jumble of words tumbling out of Rick's mouth, the Dixon grinned smugly. Rick was going to let him have that. “I thought- hell, Daryl, I thought you were...”

 

“A what.” Daryl asked, his voice still gravelly and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “A top? 'Cuz I thought I was bein' fuckin' _clear_ where exactly I need yer attention-”

 

“A _virgin._ ” Rick stressed, his face coloring a deep red.

 

Daryl shot him a confused look. “Where'd ya get that idea?”

 

“I mean come on!” Rick finally groaned in frustration. “Heavy pettin' and your out the door. I don't wanna pushyou and force you into things, Daryl, but you stop it all for the smallest things! What was I supposed to think?”

 

Daryl scowled. “Christ.” He didn't try to explain himself, but instead pulled the front of Rick's shorts down, and that satisfied little smirk was back on his face when Rick's cock pushed out and soundly slapped against his stomach. He stared at it for a moment, and Rick pretty much lost all control of the thing as it twitched to the other's unwavering attention. When Daryl simply got in a frenzy to pull his pants and underwear down his legs and out of the way, Rick couldn't help sighing a quick, 'thank God!' and kicking away the rest so Daryl could work off his own.

 

It took mere seconds for Daryl to slip out of his pants and fling his layers of shirts off his body, then he comes back to shove Rick back down on the bed to straddle his hips. The first touch of bare skin on skin made Daryl moan and he ground down for a bit, fist coming around to hold his cock flush against Rick's. “Yer gonna fuck me.”

 

Rick swallowed, his eyes glued to the lithe body above him. “Yeah. Sure.” He grabbed Daryl's hips.

 

Daryl nodded. “Good.” He groaned, and brought down the mix of their precum down their shafts. “An' then yer gonna do it again, once we're done.”

 

“Sure, Daryl, su- what? Wait. Don'tcha think this goin' a little too fast?”

 

The Dixon snorted and leaned over to grab a small tube of lube from his vest pocket hanging off the bed frame. Rick swallowed thickly, and he doesn't quite now why all of sudden it was he that was being hesitant about the whole thing when before he was so frustrated with the other man sexually. Daryl had to let go of their shafts to grab Rick's hand, getting his fingers to shine with lube. “Open me up. I ain't gon' ask twice.”

 

“Oh, Go-mph!” Rick jumped from the sudden kiss, his open mouth allowing Daryl to slide his tongue in, making him dizzy all over again as the soft muscle slipped between his lips. A lot more hesitantly than he'd cared to admit, Rick let his one hand squeeze over a round cheek, grunting as Daryl bucked and pressed against his mouth harder. They panted between each other, groans mingling between the kisses as Rick finally, _finally_ , let a finger dip into the furled hole, petting the twitching entrance until Daryl pushed against him.

 

Daryl carded his hand into Rick's thick hair, pulling his head back and growling in his face, “This ain't my first time... A-ah, _Christ_ \- Fuckin' give it to me!” He hitched his hips higher on Rick's, grinding their cocks firmly together against his belly. Rick moaned and latched onto Daryl's collarbone, digging his teeth in hard as he pushes his middle finger in to the knuckle. The slide was so fucking _easy_ , and suddenly Rick started to wonder how often had Daryl laid himself out alone, fingering himself open to the thought of him, often enough that the man was grinding on the digit deep inside his ass and still hungry for more. A second slid in nearly as easily, aided with the amount of slick on his fingers. Daryl groaned and swivelled his hips.

 

Daryl was writhing on his fingers, head tilted downwards as he panted his pleasure. Rick could barely see his face as his long bangs fell over his eyes, the only thing visible were his parted, reddened lips. Daryl rocked back, taking the retreating fingers back into his body with a groan.

 

“Christ, Daryl. Alright. Look at you- I get it.” Rick sat up and muttered against Daryl's flesh, scattering kisses anywhere he could reach and nipping marks into his skin. The other man responded with gasps, twitching when he found a rather sensitive spot, like behind his ear, or the bony prominence of his collarbone. He slipped his fingers out, shushing the Dixon with a quick peck to the corner of his mouth. “Sorry I've been so _blind.”_ He held onto his ass again, massaging the firm cheeks and then parting them. The sudden vulnerability made Daryl gasp, his face burning with a flush.

 

“S'fine! Com'on. Need ya.” Daryl breathed. The honesty in his voice made Rick shiver. He crawled off of Rick's lap, turning onto his front, knees firmly pressed into the bed to keep his ass in the air. His head sank into the pillow, fists curled underneath as he peaked at the other over his shoulder. Daryl wondered what Rick was waiting for when he caught him deep in thought and stroking his cock when he got the real thing right in front of him. “Please, please-”

 

The begging snapped Rick out of whatever world he thrusted himself into, and grinning bashfully, he came up behind the younger man. “Sorry. Was thinkin'...”

 

Daryl groaned in frustration. Rick should be _in him_ now. He reached back, holding himself open like he hadn't been obvious enough before. “Thinkin' 'bout what? I'm right fuckin' here, man. _Do whatever you want-”_ He whimpered when he felt the hot, rigid flesh drag along his crack and catch along the pucker. He rocked back, cockhead sliding in with barely a push into his greedy hole, the delicious sting of it stretching him wide putting little pinpricks of tears in his eyes. “Com'on, com'on...” Daryl whimpered brokenly and Rick wanted do to nothing more than to press every bit of himself further in.

 

Rick palmed at the flesh of Daryl's cheeks, pulling him open to see his pucker twitch around his girth. The whine Daryl made as he paused was so devastating he nearly gave in and slammed home. He didn't want to hurt the man underneath him, but the other's breathy whimpers and begs were difficult to leave unanswered. Rick pulled out with a slowness that dragged his cock from the clinging walls of Daryl's ass before setting a pace that was a touch too rough, too fast. It left Daryl clinging and clawing at the sheets underneath him, repeating Rick's name like a mantra as he rocks back and forth on Rick's cock like he wanted to feel him in every part of his body.

 

“Yeah... _fuck_ me... – _Ha-Harder!”_ Daryl gasped.

 

Rick picked up the speed, hips slapping hard against ass until the smack of skin against skin filled the room. He could feel Daryl flexing around him with every thrust into his body, sieze and writhe when he slid against his sweet spot until they were both seeing stars. “S'good, Daryl,” Rick panted into Daryl's shoulder, where he was dragging lips and teeth until bright marks of possession littered his skin. Daryl moaned high in his throat, nodding in agreement.

 

Rick's orgasm was just at his fingertips, teasing at the edge of his consciousness. His thrusts became sloppy, but he met each one of Daryl's rocking his hips back, grind when Daryl slid his ass over his hips. Daryl's voice raised in pitch, became thin and breathy until they only are gasps of pleasure.

 

The view was just as good as his sounds, eyes dragging down the play of muscle on Daryl's back, hair wild as it tickled those wide shoulders. Rick reached down, pushing the unruly strands away from Daryl's cheek, saw the way the man parted his mouth and breath his name into the pillows. Rick put his hands on Daryl's hips again, and pulled him down on his lap hard enough to make him gasp and squeak. Daryl was squirming on his dick, body shining with sweat as he readily took him in.

 

The redneck arched his back, hips tilting upward as Rick slid from his body, dragging along all of his sensitive nerves until he couldn't take it anymore and slammed his own hips back. Without any warning, Rick shifted and immediately started pounding his ass. Daryl keened in approval, rearing his head back as he tightened under the pressure, rubbing his cock against the sheets until cum striped over the messed blankets. “God, Rick. _Fuck.”_ He moaned, legs spreading wide as the man behind him milked against his prostate. Rick's hips stuttered, a deep hoarse groan of Daryl's name muffled into his back, and felt the hot length jerk, spreading his release inside of him.

 

“Perfect. You're s'fuckin' perfect.” Rick mumbled, high off his release, and kissing Daryl's check, the side of his mouth. He both felt and heard the archer huff, nuzzling against the curl of his lips. He slid out with a deep exhale, the man underneath biting his lip at the separation, and easily turned him onto his back, slotting himself between those shaky thighs. A rough hand was on his cock, and Rick grabbed Daryl's wrist with a hiss.

 

“What're you..-”

 

“Ten minutes, Rick.” Was the warning Daryl husked over, eyes still dark and body thrumming post-orgasm. He could still feel the slick of lubricant and cum between his cheeks, and it would be so easy now- he rolled them back over, back to position one straddling Rick's legs and grinning down at him in that mischievous way. Rick's hips twitched when Daryl continued to tease the over-sensitive head, gritting his teeth when the man didn't quit. “Ya owe me one more fer tonight.”

 

“God help us.” Rick sighed, laughing as Daryl rolled his eyes and leaned down to start all over again.

 

 

 


End file.
